


i wanna play animal crossing (with you).

by kurokens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo is whipped, M/M, first haikyuu fic also, i love kuroken, if you dont play animal crossing im sorry for ur loss, kenma is just as whipped, kenma plays animal crossing, lapslock, this is an excuse for me to write about my two main interests atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokens/pseuds/kurokens
Summary: kuroo is in love with kenma, just from the little things he does.even if it's just him playing a video game with cartoon animals.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	i wanna play animal crossing (with you).

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't play animal crossing i'm sorry bc this whole fic is just me comparing hq characters to ac villagers 
> 
> (changed user, was jikwaniser!)

kenma was very closed-off as a child. he rarely spoke to anyone and when it came to large gatherings, he preferred to stay off to the side and interact with the house cat—if he was lucky enough to see one. he found interest in video games when he got into primary school, choosing to spend most of his free time in front of a computer or ds screen, not talking to anyone for hours on end as he played. it wasn’t until he met kuroo that he finally broke this habit. naturally, he still played, but he chose to spend more time with his childhood best friend. kuroo never judged kenma for his quietness, his lack of enthusiasm and how he chose and preferred to be alone, it was what kuroo liked about him. 

the two moved in together during college. kenma was lucky enough to get an apartment and needed a roommate, obviously asking his best friend before anyone else. kuroo was quick to accept, excited to be living away from his parents and with his boyfriend. 

boyfriend, huh?

it still baffled kuroo that he was dating kenma, the boy he had been friends with since primary school and his crush since middle school. 

he and kenma were super close, even before dating. there was just something about his relationship with kenma that was far different than his with bokuto, or oikawa, or even akaashi. 

there were little things kenma did that kuroo found himself obsessed with.

like how whenever he would be focused on his video games, his nose scrunched up and his lips pouted into a perfect little ‘o’ shape—one that kuroo found himself staring at more often than he should have—kuroo couldn’t bear to look away. 

or how in high school he would become invested in the volleyball game, getting excited whenever nekoma started gaining a lead and even when they were neck to neck. kuroo knew kenma only chose to play because of him but seeing him actually excited made him forget about everything else in the world. 

and then there was the current situation. kenma leaned up against kuroo on the couch, switch in his hands with his—read kuroo’s—hoodie snugly around him as he plays a game. 

kuroo looked away from his phone to see what he was playing, surprised to see cartoonish animals and a caricature that reminded kuroo of kenma in place of his usual shooting game characters.

“kenma?” the younger boy didn’t look away, simply humming in response, “what game is that?”

“animal crossing,” kenma smiled brightly when a fish came out of the water, the character showing it off and the cartoon animals behind him clapping, “i just caught a sea bass.”

kuroo reads over his shoulder, “must have been a c+, huh?”

kenma rolls his eyes, “yeah, the puns are a little bad,” he navigates the character around the small village—or maybe it was an island, kuroo wasn’t sure—and towards a cartoon cat, “but i kinda like them..” he trails off, a pink tint growing on his cheeks.

kuroo smiles, “i didn’t realize you were into games like this,” he looks at the cat kenma’s character is talking to, “who’s that?”

kenma laughs, “that’s raymond,” he giggles, “he’s my favorite villager.”

kuroo nods, “and who’s that?” he points to the dog coming into view behind raymond—the cat, kuroo comes to find out—and mini kenma.

“cherry, she’s a punk,” he hums, “but she’s cool.”

kuroo laughs, resting his chin on kenma’s head, watching intently.

“hey, that one kinda looks like you.” kuroo quips, pointing to a squirrel and looking down to see kenma’s cheeks become pink-tinted again. 

“that’s marshall…” he trails off, “him and roscoe are good friends, it’s kinda funny.”

kuroo hums, “roscoe?”

kenma makes and ‘ah’ sound, opening up his phone in the game—wow that’s fancy, kuroo thinks—and clicking on the map. he points to a black horse.

“that’s roscoe.”

kuroo laughs, nose scrunching up, “looks like me.”

“yeah,” kenma smiles softly, glancing up at kuroo, “i guess he does..”

“makes sense why he and marshall are friends then, huh? kinda like me and you.” he hums, “two opposites, making a perfect match.”

kenma is quiet, pausing his game to sit up and meet kuroo’s eyes.

“y’know,” he starts, setting his switch down, “if you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve done so without flirting with me through animal crossing villagers.”

it’s kuroo’s turn to blush now, his eyes widening as he tries to hide his quickly reddening cheeks.

“s-shut up!”

kenma smiles, leaning in to kiss him gently.

“now let me go back to my game.”

kuroo laughs, kissing kenma’s forehead, “sorry, sorry.”

kuroo had asked kenma out kenma’s second year of high school, kuroo’s third year. the younger had agreed rather quickly, kuroo in shock when he moved to kiss his cheek before waving goodbye and heading to his next class. kenma had him wrapped around his finger ever since. 

he was absolutely smitten. 

“did you really just buy a switch  _ just _ to play animal crossing?” kenma laughed, sitting down on the couch next to his boyfriend, watching as he created his villager.

kuroo nods, turning to kenma and smiling, “i wanted to play with you!” he turns back to the screen, “besides, it looked kinda cute. it may be more up my alley, unlike those shooting games you usually play…”

kenma laughs, laying his head against kuroo’s shoulder as he watches. 

it’s silent after that, kuroo playing while kenma watches. the silence is broken after a few minutes, kuroo looking at his boyfriend.

“what should i name my island?”

kenma hums, “not sure.”

“well, what did you name yours?”

“nekoma.” he glares when kuroo laughs at him, “look, i didn’t know what else to choose…”

kuroo ruffles his hair, “it’s cute,” he hums, “what about kenmaville?”

kenma sends him a look, “why my name?”

“because it’s my favorite thing.”

kenma punches his shoulder, but it’s gentle, “you’re a loser.”

“ah, but you chose to date this loser.”

“a big mistake.”

“kenma!”

the younger laughs, “you’re  _ my  _ loser.”

kuroo smiles, kissing him gently, “yeah, i really am.”

  
  


_ “kenma! kenma!” _

_ the blond flops over in bed, half-awake as his boyfriend smiles brightly at him, pointing to his switch. _

_ “tetsu? what time is it?” _

_ “8 am but that’s not important,” he points to an animal on the screen, “i found oikawa in the game!” _

_ kenma moves closer, squinting at the screen, “is that… julian?” _

_ kuroo nods, “yeah! oikawa would be a unicorn, don’t you think?” _

_ “and bokuto would be an owl.” _

_ kuroo smiles brighter, “i can’t believe we’re all in this game! this is so cute!” _

_ kenma notices how his eyes sparkle when he’s excited, tongue sticking out in concentration as he runs around his island.  _

_ kenma is in love.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back from the dead and with a haikyuu fic!  
> also i changed my user—goodbye jikwaniser and hello kurokens!  
> i have been obsessed with hq since 2015 and with s4 being out it's abt time i wrote abt it hehe  
> also acnh has been 99% of my life this quarantine so why not combine the two?
> 
> hope you enjoy!! <33  
> have a good day and please stay healthy!


End file.
